Forever in Love
by TheOutcast4
Summary: This is for Haku and Chihihiro when they're 15 and in the human world! A one-shot! R


**Forever in Love**

"Haku? Oh- I mean, _Ko_haku, is that you?" Lisuka called from her bedroom.

"Yes, Lin- Lisuka. Are you still unpacking?" Nigihayami Kohaku ((Yes, that's his full and real name ^.^)) asked as he looked into her bedroom.

"I only bought these yesterday! What about you? Are you all ready?" Lisuka stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Lisuka. And don't try to act like an adult or try and act like my mother, you're only 25 and I'm 16." Kohaku Nushi (As we will call him) went into the kitchen and started cooking the food he had bought.

Lisuka followed him and started to help him. "Who would've thought we would get out of that place." She wondered.

"You've said that a hundred times during the past week we've been here" Kohaku stated.

Lisuka huffed and said, "And? I mean, it was just a stroke of luck that we managed to pick the right straw! And tomorrow you'll be going the same high school as Chihiro-chan!"

Kohaku blushed slightly. "Yeah… And I'm glad no one else wanted to come otherwise we would have had a much harder challenge."

"Yeah. And Zeniba is so kind! I can barely believe she got us an apartment and money!"

"She is. And… I've been wondering this, how did you remember you name?" Kohaku started setting the table.

"Well, I found my old clothes and they had my name on them!"

"Oh, right. And you're a weasel spirit, right?"

"Yep! Haha!" Lisuka laughed.

The two ate their dinner and talked happily, glad to be away from the bath house.

Chihiro walked by her best friends' house.

"Heyy! Chihiro! Wait!" Mimi called, running after her. Chihiro stopped and turned around as Mimi caught up with her.

"Oh, sorry Mimi! I'm just nervous." Chihiro said as they started to walk on.

"It's okay! But imagine if that boy you're in love with turns up!" Mimi fantasied.

"I had dream about him last night." Chihiro admitted, looking down. "He was at our new school."

"What else!?" Mimi practically screamed.

"I can't remember…" Chihiro said sadly.

Mimi changed the subject quickly; she hated seeing Chihiro sad. All the way to their new school, Mimi talked non-stop, making Chihiro laugh.

They found their class and sat down in register order, Mimi behind Chihiro, not noticing any of the other students, just talking to the ones they actually knew.

"Okay, class! Settle down now! I am going to be your teacher for your first ear of high school! Now let's all introduce ourselves! I am Mr. Rulo!" Their new teacher was a bouncy middle-aged man. They could deal with him.

Everyone introduced themselves in register order. There was only one person in the 'N' category and he was sitting in front of Chihiro.

"Hello, I am Kohaku Nushi." He said, standing up. Chihiro's mouth dropped open as she recognised him.

"I like athletics." He said then sat down. Chihiro stared at him.

"Chihiro!" Mimi hissed. "Stand up!"

"Oh, right." Chihiro stood up and introduced herself, dazed.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro whispered. "Go outside after the bell rings; I'll meet you there."

Kohaku nodded, without turning his head.

After the bell rang, Kohaku left the room to wait for Chihiro. In the classroom Chihiro explained to Mimi that Kohaku was the person she loves and then let the room. She and Kohaku walked up to the roof of the school, neither speaking.

They faced each other and then Chihiro started to cry.

"Chihiro… Don't cry." Kohaku said, wiping her tears away, not wanting to see her cry at his presence.

"But… you're here! Finally!"

"Yes, I know. And Lisuka's here too! Oh- Lisuka is Lin's real name." Kohaku smiled at Chihiro. "You- Do you want to come to our apartment after school?"

"Yes! And, are you going to stay here?" Chihiro asked, shyly.

"Forever." Kohaku pulled Chihiro closer to him. "Chihiro, I don't want to lose you ever again…"

They both leant in closer but before their lips could touch, the bell rang. ((*anime sweat drop* So should've seen that coming!))

They went to their classroom quickly, blushing all way.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, quietly.

"I'll explain later." Chihiro whispered back.

The next two lessons went by slowly and when lunch time came, Chihiro and Kohaku were busy making new friends and finding old friends (Well, Chihiro found her old friends)

After lunch, they had two more lessons.

After school, Chihiro told Mimi that she was going to talk to Kohaku and go over to his apartment to see Lisuka.

"Ooohh! Have fun!" Mimi replied, winking at her. Chihiro blushed and pushed her lightly.

Mimi laughed at waved, "Byee!"

"Bye!"

"Chihiro." Kohaku called out.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro smiled brightly.

"Were you waiting for a long time?" Kohaku asked, frowning slightly.

"Not at all! I was just saying bye to Mimi." Chihiro smiled.

Kohaku smiled softly back at her. "Can you tell me about her? Whilst we walk?" He asked.

"Sure! Oh, please wait for a bit, I need to call my mum." Chihiro called her mother and told her that she was staying at an old friend's' house for a while and would be back later on.

As Chihiro put her phone away, Kohaku took her hand and said, "Well then, shall we go?"

The two walked to Kohaku's apartment, Chihiro telling him about Mimi and a few of her other close friends.

When they reached Kohaku's flat, Chihiro began to feel a bit nervous. What if Lin had changed a lot?

"Lisuka hasn't changed a bit." Kohaku said. "Come on in!"

They entered the apartment together and then Chihiro was attacked by Lisuka.

"Chihiro! Oh, I've missed you so much! Are you okay? How have you been?" Lisuka hugged Chihiro tightly.

"I'm- I'm fine! But- but-" Chihiro broke off and started to cry again. "I've miss everyone so much!"

"No, don't cry! This is supposed to be a happy moment!" Lisuka cried, letting go of her. "Come on, stop crying!"

Chihiro wiped her eyes and smiled at Lisuka, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Come and sit down. I'll make some tea." Kohaku motioned to the sofa and then started to get some snacks and tea ready.

"Yeah, okay, come on Chihiro!" Lisuka pulled her over to the sofa.

"So Lin-"

"Lisuka," Lisuka corrected her.

"Oh, right, sorry! I should've known! Anyway, what- what is your story?" Chihiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Lisuka asked, laughing slightly. "You sound like a- a journalist."

Chihiro blushed, "Sorry, I'm just curious…"

"It's okay! Well I'm a weasel spirit and I was bored so I decided to go and work in the bath house. And then Kohaku and I wanted to leave so I looked for my old clothes because I was sure they would have my name on them. And they were in the pig-pen! Weird, right?" Lisuka winked at her. "Anyway, after that, Kohaku and I went to the old lady and she made us pick a straw! It was weird especially as she gave you a really hard one! Maybe it's because we're spirits…. Oh well!"

"Oh, wow! Yubaba is odd, isn't she? Kohaku, why did you go to the bath house?"

"I- My river was going to be drained, so I went to work there." Kohaku said, looking down.

"Oh no! Is your river okay?" Chihiro asked, looking worried.

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't." He replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh! Haha! So what did you do after coming here?"

"Zeniba gave us an apartment and some money to help us out and we made it from there!" Lisuka answered her question.

"Awhh, how sweet! How is Gramma anyway?" Chihiro smiled as she remembered the sweet old lady.

"She's doing good! She said that she'd come and visit sometime too!"

Lisuka smiled at two teens and then got up, "Well, I'll leave you two alone now! I still ned to clean my room!" Lisuka left the room, smirking.

Kohaku moved closer to Chihiro. "I really missed you, Chihiro." He said, softly.

"I missed you too." Chihiro replied, quietly.

Kohaku smiled and leant in to kiss her, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He said before kissing her.

Yayy! I'm so happy! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
